To my readers aka a series of Pot short stories
by Ahotep
Summary: Series of short stories written to thank my readers for reading my fics and reviewing.
1. Story 1

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Bunch of one-shot written for my faithful reviewers.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

If you want your own little one-shot just comment with the pairing and a theme. I will be more than happy to write it.

* * *

**Princess, princess for Adrian Mikhailov**

I know I'm not always in a good mood. I know I can make a fuss about stupid things. I know I don't behave like the other kids. But hey, I've the right to do so. I'm not anybody. I'm Atobe Keigo, heir of the huge Atobe Corporation.

Unfortunately my parents decided that I had to stop believing that people were just here to obey me, to do everything I wanted when I wanted. They made me change school and sent me in a boarding school in Switzerland. Yes you hear the right thing: Switzerland. On the bank of Geneva Lake. At first it was difficult to adjust to this new situation but after one week I already had a bunch of good friends.

I wasn't the only transfer student. There was a girl maybe one year younger than me. I noticed her the first day of school. She sat alone and talked to nobody. I thought she was shy and didn't dare to approach people. It wasn't the case. She was surrounded by bodyguards who prevented her from doing what she wanted. She had enough bodyguards to protect my whole family. She had to be someone really important and I decided to discover who she was.

I tried to ask my teachers but they didn't answer. They just told me to mind my own business. Then I tried to ask the cleaning ladies and the janitor. They didn't answer either. To tell you the truth they said nothing. They just shrugged and walked away. I wanted to yell, to order them to answer, to pay them but I knew it would have been useless. I was no longer in Japan. I was no longer the spoilt brat who could do what he wanted when he wanted and where he wanted. I had to obey, to follow the rules of this school.

If people didn't answer me I decided I could ask her. Ore-sama isn't afraid of bodyguards. He has some too. During lunch break I walked in the gardens looking for the entry of the rosebush maze. She used to sit there with a book.

When I saw her she was reading a book. The title was "Notre-Dame de Paris" a novel from the French writer Victor Hugo. A masterpiece. I read it twice. Her bodyguards weren't near her so I decided to sit next to her. I began to read "The Odyssey" in its original version. Of course.

From time to time I glanced at her trying to catch her attention. At the beginning it was a failure. She didn't seem to notice my presence. But after a moment I realized that she was looking at me. So I looked at her and smiled.

"Atobe Keigo. Well it would be Keigo Atobe as we are in Europe. I'm from Japan. I live in Tokyo. And you?"

She looked at me and then lowered her face.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me. But if you do I won't repeat it. I swear it."

She raised her face and smiled.

"You won't repeat it?"

"I swear it on my own life."

"My name is Anna Laetitia Van den Bourgh. I'm from Luxembourg."

"Well nice to meet you Anna Laetitia. I hope you don't mind my sitting next to you. It's such a lovely place to read."

"No problem Keigo. To be honest I'm glad you came. It's a nice place but you get easily lonely."

"Especially when your body guards aren't around."

"How did you know that I have bodyguards?"

"Well I'm the heir of a huge Japanese company. I've bodyguards too."

"But I didn't notice them."

"Well they are in Japan. My parents said that I don't need them here as nobody knows who I am and this school is only for the wealthiest people of the world."

"You're lucky. Even if I had gone to Japan they would have gone with me. I can't walk in my own garden without them."

"You are that famous!?"

"Well that's what happens when you are part of the nobility."

I looked at her. I didn't understand what she was saying then it hit me. I'd seen her face in a magazine back in Tokyo.

"Don't tell me you are Anna Laetitia, Princess of Luxembourg, and future queen of this country."

"Well I am. Please don't spread this news. I don't want to be harassed the media."

"I swore I wouldn't tell your secret. Ore-sama always keeps his words. Moreover I've no real friends here. Just a bunch of classmates."

"I'm in the same situation."

"In that case let's become friends. I'll awe you with my friendship."

She looked at me and laughed. She was laughing so loudly that her bodyguards came and nearly threw me on the lawn.

"Is this man bothering Your Highness?"

"Not at all. He is my friend Keigo."

"But Your Highness, Her Majesty told us to prevent commoners from bothering you."

"My grandmother isn't here. And I don't think this school would allow commoners to study here."

"But…"

"No buts. This man is my best friend. You can tell it to my grandmother. I don't care. You can even tell her I am not going home during the holidays. I decided that I'll visit Japan if Keigo agrees."

I nodded.

"But Her Majesty will fire me."

"She won't if you tell her you tried to prevent me from taking my friend's private jet. I'll be the one to be punished when I come home."

"As Her Highness wishes."

She glared at them and they slowly walked away.

"You see I can't do what I want. My grandmother is afraid I'll fall in love with a commoner. My aunt did and she was kicked out of our family. I want her to understand that I lead my life the way I want. She is no longer Queen. My father is ruling over the country but she still thinks she can order people around. That's why I asked my parents to be allowed to go to school here."

I couldn't help laughing.

"It's not funny!!"

"I know it isn't. But my parents sent me here because I like to order people around."

She laughed.

I know it's not in my nature to be this close to people but this girl had a little something that attracted me. It was the same feeling that drew me to Kabaji and to my former teammates.

After that we used to hang out everyday during lunch break and after school. We both applied to the music club. I discovered that she was a great cello player.

I spent my High School years in this boarding school and then I asked my parents to let me study art and music at The Sorbonne. They agreed and asked me to study management and economy too as I was to inherit the whole Atobe Corporation.

What happened to Anna Laetitia? She stayed in the boarding school till the end of High School. Then she had to go back to Luxembourg. Her father was ill and she need to take his place at the head of the country.

We kept touch via letters, phone calls and emails. She visited Japan with me and I visited Luxembourg too.

And now? I am in my room in the south wing of Luxembourg Royal Palace. I am writing about my life, about the way I met my future wife.

Yes Ore-sama will become King of Luxembourg on the day he'll marry his beloved Anna Laetitia.


	2. Story 2

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Bunch of one-shot written for my faithful reviewers.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

If you want your own little one-shot just comment with the pairing and a theme. I will be more than happy to write it.

* * *

**Sleepless night for Arihdni.**

"Keigo! Keigo!"

Atobe came out his bedroom to face a flustered Sakuno.

"What's the matter with you? It's two am. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I know but…but there's a storm…and…I'm scared."

"Well go and ask Sanada. I need my beauty sleep."

"I did but he was with Kunimitsu."

"Ask Echizen!"

"He isn't home. He is in Paris with Syusuke."

"And what are they doing in Paris?"

"They are looking at a cottage near Versailles to hold our engagement party. You sent them."

A lightening hit a tree in the park. Sakuno screamed and jumped on Atobe. It was so sudden that he fell on the carpeted floor, Sakuno landing on top of him. She was redder than a tomato. Atobe had a surprised expression. It was the first time he saw her wearing such a scared expression. She was shivering. He had his hands on her waist.

"Get up Sak…Ryusaki. You don't want the maids to see you sitting on my belly. They would get some perverted ideas and my mother would kill me thinking I was trying to take advantage of the situation."

"Sorry Keigo I didn't want to embarrass you. I'll go back to my room. I'm a big girl. I shouldn't be afraid of a little thunderstorm."

At that very moment the thunder rumbled and an other lightening crossed the sky. Sakuno shivered but prevented herself from jumping on Atobe. Said man opened widely the door to his room.

"Come in. I won't have you tell everybody Ore-sama is a cold hearted bastard. Go in my bed."

Sakuno looked a little bit afraid and her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"But Keigo…"

"Stop discussing. Go in the bed. I'll sleep next to you. On the floor. Don't go and tell people I can't behave like a gentleman."

Sakuno obeyed and jumped into Atobe's queen sized bed. Atobe took a pillow and a bed spread and laid them on the floor.

The night went by with some little yelps but nothing dramatic happened.

The next morning the whole mansion was woken up by a yell coming from Atobe's room. Sanada, fearing that some robbers would try to sneak into the room, took his katana and ran, Tezuka on his heels, towards the room of their rich lover. When they arrived they were shocked by what they saw. So shocked that Sanada dropped his katana.

Sakuno was sleeping on the floor curled against Atobe's chest. He was half awake and looked at them with puffy eyes.

They couldn't move. The maid who discovered the scene was looking at them as if she had just walked in on some people who were making out.

Tezuka stood still, eyes wide open, lips slightly apart but he recovered quickly.

"Atobe I thought we said we'd wait until our wedding night to sleep with Sakuno. Be glad that Fuji didn't walk on you. You would be sure to be tortured."

"Why would I torture Atobe?"

Fuji stood behind them, Echizen was next to Tezuka. No expression whatsoever was on his face.

"What are you doing here? Weren't both of you supposed to be in France?"

Tezuka was facing him.

"Well we found the cottage; we decided it was just what we needed. We booked it and flew back. I had a feeling that something happened to Sakuno-chan."

Fuji walked through the door. He saw Sakuno cuddled up to Atobe. He glared at him, making him go back under his blanket.

"Well Atobe how dare you sleep with our dear Sakuno-chan? Behind OUR back! It will cost you a lot. Tezuka, Sanada, Echizen come with me. We have to talk about that little problem of ours."

They walked away. Fuji gave Atobe an evil look before leaving the room and an angsting Atobe. He looked at Sakuno and whispered:

"Whatever will happen is nothing compared to what happened this night."

He went back to sleep encircling Sakuno's waist with his arms.


	3. Story 3

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Bunch of one-shot written for my faithful reviewers.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

If you want your own little one-shot just comment with the pairing and a theme. I will be more than happy to write it.

* * *

**The story of a broken leg**** for KiriharaAkaya.**

Winter is stupid. Patches of black ice are even more stupid. That was what Kirihara Akaya thought, lying alone in his hospital room. What happened to him? Well he slipped on an icy patch, fell and broke his leg. His leg was now in a beautiful plaster signed by all his teammates. All his teammates? No. Yukimura didn't sign it because he was away with his parents visiting some relatives somewhere in the region of Okinawa.

This missing signature pissed him even more than not being able to play tennis for the next three months. He even sent him a SMS to tell him about his accident but he got no answer. He also had to fight with his nurse to keep his cell phone. She wanted to take it away because he kept using it.

Yukimura was having dinner with his family when his phone rang. Being a well behaved son he didn't look at it. He knew it was a message from Kirihara because he had a special ring tone. He also knew it was something important because he told his teammates not to phone him as his relatives weren't fond of technology.

After dinner he went up to his room and checked his message. He thought it would be a "I miss you buchou" or "When are you coming home, fukubuchou is being annoying!". No it was a message telling him that he broke his leg and asking him to come back soon because he was bored and the nurses were a pain in the neck.

Yukimura didn't know what to do. He liked his relatives but there was nothing to do. He didn't want to hurt them by asking his parents to go back earlier but he didn't want to leave his teammate alone. He decided to talk to his parents about it. They would understand what Kirihara felt. He had gone through the same thing when he suffered from Guillain-Barré.

"Mum, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Seiichi?"

"Akaya broke his leg. I want to know if you can go home earlier. I really want to visit him. I don't want him to be alone."

"But your teammates can go and spend some time with him."

"Yes but I'm closer to him."

"I know that, but we go to visit your great-grand-parents only once a year so we won't leave because one of your friends broke his leg. Your father will agree with me."

"Can I send him a message?"

"Of course you can."

Yukimura went back to the room he shared with his sister and sent a message to Kirihara.

Kirihara heard his cell phone ring. As his evil nurse was still in the room he didn't touch it. Once she left he took it from under his pillow, opened the message and read it.

"_Sorry I didn't reply earlier. My great-grand-parents aren't really fond of technology. I'm really sorry to read about your broken leg. I hope you'll be better soon. Please save me a little place on your plaster so that I can sign it when I come home at the end of next week. My parents don't want to leave now. I tried to convince them and I failed. See you next week! Mura."_

Kirihara looked at his phone. His buchou failed to convince his parents. He couldn't believe it. Well he could. He saw them once and knew they were really strict. So he had to wait. No problem and to make time go by he decided to turn his nurse's life into hell. He refused to take his pills, refused to eat if she was the one to bring lunch, called her even if he needed nothing.

The nurse was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. So was Kirihara's mother. She knew her son could be difficult but she didn't expect him to behave like a 3 years old kid who wasn't allowed to eat a lollipop because he had a cavity and refused to go to the dentist.

And it went on during a whole week.

Yukimura was in his parent's car. They were on the highway and driving towards the hospital. They decided to drop their son there before going home.

Once in the hospital he had to find a nurse to explain where he could find his teammate. Kirihara had told him everything except the number of his room. The nurse he found was horrified when he asked her for the room number. She gave it and told him to be careful because the boy in there was really devilish.

He smiled at her and left.

He was in front of the door, knocked, opened it and entered. Kirihara was reading a book. He hadn't heard the door being opened. Yukimura sat next to him.

"So you are terrorizing your nurse? Akaya didn't learn that it would earn you troubles if Genichirou comes to hear about it?"

Kirihara, hearing this voice, threw his book aside and tried to hug his buchou.

"You came. I'm so happy you're here. My nurse is just an old hag. She tried to make me eat spinach. She won't allow me to watch your favorite gardening show."

"Maybe she just wants you to rest."

"But I sleep a lot because nobody comes to visit me."

"That's not true Akaya. Renji and the other came and your mother was here everyday."

"But not you."

"I know and I'm sorry. To be forgiven he bought you a little gift."

He handed Kirihara a little parcel. He opened it and his eyes began to water.

"Thank you buchou, that's the best present ever. The best colored pencils ever."

"Your welcome. So how long will you stay here?"

"I'm supposed to leave tomorrow evening if mum can find someone to take care of me while she is at work."

"Well if she doesn't find someone I would gladly take care of you."

"True?"

Kirihara's eyes were sparkling.

"True and we will draw with these new pencils."

"And we will play?"

"Of course. The game you want."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes"

"So it's a deal."


	4. Story 4

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Bunch of one-shot written for my faithful reviewers.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

If you want your own little one-shot just comment with the pairing and a theme. I will be more than happy to write it.

* * *

**Piano lesson**** for Dudly**

"Why does Ore-sama need to meet this ungrateful brat?"

"Keigo your father didn't send you to Hyoutei to have a rude son. He wants you to teach him how to play the piano."

"But mother…."

"No buts. Your father said that if you don't agree he'll suppress your limo and prevent you from using your credit cards."

"He won't do it"

"Believe me, he'll do it."

Atobe's mother left the room leaving her son alone with his butler and his maids. Said son dismissed all the people gathered in his room before throwing his favorite pillow on the wall.

He spent a lot of time cursing and wishing that his father could mind his own business.

Two hours later a maid knocked on his door.

"Bocchama your student has just arrived. He is waiting for you in the music room just across your mother's boudoir."

Atobe followed her and entered the music room. Echizen was sitting at the piano and playing some random song.

"Ore-sama wants to know why a brat like you, who won a piano contest, needs his awesome gift at piano playing."

"Che…. Shut up monkey king! You're the one who kept bragging about your capacity."

"Ore-sama doesn't brag. He merely states the truth."

"I don't care. I'm not the one who can't find someone to get laid."

"How dare you!!! You don't know how many boys and girls want to sleep with me. Even women of my mother's age wouldn't say no if Ore-sama asked them to sleep with him."

Echizen looked at him. Disbelief was clearly seen on his face but it was soon replaced by anger.

"If you don't need me I leave. I know I shouldn't have asked my stupid father to pay me some piano lessons."

Echizen left. Atobe was left alone. It took him some minutes to realize that his friend left and that this time he will have to spend a lot of money to be forgiven.

Back at the Echizen's household. Ryoma was sitting on his bed with his dear cat.

"Monkey king is so stupid. Serves him right. I wonder what I'll get this time."

* * *

**A/N :** I'm sorry it's short. I didn't have much time to write it. The next gift may be short too.

**  
**


	5. Story 5

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Bunch of one-shot written for my faithful reviewers.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

If you want your own little one-shot just comment with the pairing and a theme. I will be more than happy to write it.

* * *

**Family gathering**** for clockwork crow**

Kirihara Akaya hates family gathering. He hates being compared to his older sister. He hates being told to be a brave kid if he wants to get a present for his birthday or for Christmas. He hates when his grand mother comes and tells him to straighten his hair and to cut them short so that she won't mistake him with Soraya. He hates when stupid Soraya gets all the attention because she wants to study law.

He hates when Uncle Daisuke and Aunt Yoshiko come to visit with their little girl. He doesn't like his cousin. She keeps following him and getting in his way when he tries to flirt with his dear buchou. He hates the way she accuses him whenever she breaks something. He hates when he has to go to the hospital to visit his elder cousin who suffers from leukemia.

But what he hates the most is going to Kobe to visit his great grand parents who don't even know who he is. When he is there all he can do is sit and listen to his parents talking. Of course stupid Soraya isn't forced to come with them. She can stay at home and throw a party with her high school friends.

Well Kirihara doesn't hate his family. He gets whatever he wants. He can go out at night with his friends ; he can go and sleep over at his friends' houses. His sister helps him with his homework when his sempai-tachi are unavailable. He likes his grand father who lets him play with his katana. He likes his god mother who buys him the latest video games. He likes spending time with his elder cousin's husband. He lets him watch horror movies and even some adult movies.

It's just that he doesn't like what surrounds these gathering. Cleaning the house is nothing more than a pain, helping his mother in the kitchen and his father in the garden is just a waste of time. Time he could have used to play tennis so that he could beat his stupid fukubuchou.

He will never admit that he likes his family. It would be way too embarrassing and, moreover, it would shatter his reputation.

Yes Kirihara Akaya hates family gathering but what he hates the most is the fuss surrounding the event….


	6. Story 6

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Bunch of one-shot written for my faithful reviewers.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

If you want your own little one-shot just comment with the pairing and a theme. I will be more than happy to write it.

* * *

**Jealousy**** for xryosakufujix**

Sakuno was in love with Echizen but Echizen didn't care at all. Sakuno wasn't tennis and tennis was all that mattered in Echizen's life. After a long wait Sakuno decided that she needed to forget about Echizen. Many people wanted to date her. She could choose whoever she wanted.

Among them you could find Fuji Syusuke. He has always felt a little something for his coach's granddaughter. It was a real surprise when he found the usually shy girl in front of his door.

"Oh Sakuno what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you Fuji-sempaï. I wanted to know if you would agree to go and watch this new photo exhibit with me."

Fuji seemed to be pretty shocked because he opened his eyes. Sakuno, who had never seen him with his eyes open when he isn't playing tennis, thought she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry Fuji-sempaï. I shouldn't have come and ask you this question. I was being far too presumptuous."

The poor girl started to walk away but she was caught by Fuji.

"I would gladly come with you. I was just surprised. I never thought you would be able to ask somebody out."

Fuji took his jacket and followed Sakuno. They walked in silence. The only sound to be heard was the one made by the passerby.

When they arrived Fuji offered to pay for the tickets. Sakuno was really happy. She was smiling and kept showing Fuji some beautiful photos. Fuji was smiling too until he realized that Echizen was also in the gallery.

But what was Echizen doing at a photo exhibit? Well the photos were showing sportsmen and among them some famous tennis players. So Echizen was looking at some tennis players making some comments about their forms. He didn't notice Fuji until he heard Sakuno calling him.

Sakuno didn't realize that Echizen was in the gallery. When she saw him walking towards Fuji she began to panic. She quickly grabbed Fuji's shoulder and dragged him towards the exit and into the nearest coffee shop.

Fuji knew why she made him run away but he didn't let her know until they were seated and drinking a cup of tea.

"So Sakuno, care to explain why you made us leave the exhibit."

"I just wanted to drink a cup of tea."

"Well you could have asked and we would have left."

"I'm so sorry Fuji-sempaï."

"On the other hand I'm quite sure it has something to do with the sudden appearance of Echizen."

Sakuno blushed.

"I'm sure you didn't expect him to come and you didn't want him to see us together because he would think I'm dating you. It would destroy all your chances to be with him."

Unknown to them Echizen followed them and sat just behind them. He really wanted to know why Sakuno was with Fuji and why she ran away when she saw him. He thought she loved him and well even if he didn't want to admit it he loved her too.

"So Sakuno…"

"Ano… Well… I had a crush on Ryoma but he didn't pay attention to me. I was sad and then I realized with Granny's help that Ryoma wasn't the only boy in Seigaku."

"So you gave up."

"Not at the beginning. I tried to make him jealous but it didn't work. I kissed my first real boyfriend in front of him. No reaction. I realized that day that he really didn't care about me."

"So today was your last attempt to make him jealous."

"Yes."

Sakuno lowered her head and Fuji opened his eyes, staring at the young girl facing him.

"You used me."

This little sentence made her look at him.

"Yes but it changed. You paid attention to me. You didn't make nasty comments on my hair or my clumsiness. You even paid for the entry tickets. Ryoma would never have done this. It's true I invited him and I hoped to see a reaction."

"Well Sakuno don't be sad. You know how dense Echizen can be. I'm sure he will reali…"

"But I no longer want him to realize that he has feelings for me."

Echizen heard everything. It hurt him a lot. He stood up and walked up to them. He faced Sakuno and suddenly kissed her on lips before running away.

It was the first he could get what he wanted. It was also the first time he cried over something else than tennis.

* * *

**A/N :**I know you hoped for an Echizen/Sakuno ending. I tried but I didn't like it. I rewrote it several time but it didn't seem right. Not the pairing but the way they ended up together. So yeah I wrote a non pairing ending. Kind of an open ending. You can imagine what happened after he left. 


	7. Story 7

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Bunch of one-shot written for my faithful reviewers.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

If you want your own little one-shot just comment with the pairing and a theme. I will be more than happy to write it.

* * *

**Ski holydays ****for Tora Macaw**

"What do you think about going to this new ski resort?"

No answer. Tezuka was still working. He didn't pay attention to what his lover said. Fuji came next to him and looked at what he was doing. Some boring financial report. Fuji leaned on his shoulders and began to play with his lover's hair.

"Ne Kuni-chan, what about going to the ski resort this weekend?"

Tezuka stopped writing and looked at his lover.

"Impossible I've to finish writing this report and I have a meeting on Monday morning."

"But Kuni-chan, you promised me we would go on holyday before I have to leave for Spain to make some photos"

"I'm sorry but I can't."

Fuji was a little bit disappointed but he didn't show it. He went in the kitchen and started to get their dinner ready. One hour later he called his lover. Tezuka seemed to have forgotten about their weekend. He talked about numbers, laws and market. Fuji nodded and sometimes made some useful comments. It was the only thing he did. He didn't talk about his trip to Spain or about his sister's future wedding with Sakaki, Hyoutei's former tennis coach. He cleaned the table, did the washing up and went in their bedroom. Tezuka went back in his office and started working again.

It was nearly midnight when he decided it was high time for him to go to bed. But surprise surprise the bed room door was locked. Tezuka couldn't enter and thus had to sleep on the sofa. It was the worst night he spent. He barely slept while Fuji was shining. The same scenario happened several time during the week.

Fuji may not have made remarks about the weekend but he thought about every minutes of the day. Fuji always got what he wanted so everything was right to reach his goal. Even preventing his lover from sleeping with him was fair.

Friday evening. Tezuka came home earlier. Their flat was deserted. Fuji was away doing some shopping or something else. Fuji being Fuji Tezuka couldn't know for sure what Seigaku' former tensai had in mind.

He put his coat on the nearest armchair and enclosed himself in the bedroom.

Fuji came home two hours later. He saw Tezuka's coat and the door to their bedroom being closed. He narrowed his eversmiling eyes and headed towards said room. He opened the door and saw Tezuka asleep on the bed. He decided he could let him sleep a little. He put the coat on the coat rack and then decided to wash all the dirty cups that he was sure to find in his lover's office. He entered this room and only saw some papers. No cups, no attaché case, no laptop. It was a bit strange. It was Friday evening and usually he would find Tezuka working on some reports or preparing a meeting with some foreign clients. Fuji didn't know what to think.

He decided to go back to the living room and to read the new Stephen King novel he bought on his way home. He was so in his novel that he didn't hear the bell ring. When he realized it Tezuka had already opened the door. He was talking to someone but Fuji didn't really care. It had something to do with his lover's job. He was sure of it. So he resumed reading his book.

Unfortunately for him Tezuka decided to bother him by making a lot of noise.

"Kunimitsu, could you please stop making noise I try to read!"

Tezuka leaned on the sofa.

"I thought you wanted to spend the weekend in this new ski resort. So I booked a little cottage close to the ski runs. We have to be there in three hours. If we are late our cottage will be given to somebody else."

Fuji dropped his book and jumped on Tezuka, kissing him on the lips in front of the taxi driver.

Ten minutes later they were in the taxi. Fuji was holding Tezuka close to him. He knew his lover would fulfill his wishes. He kept whispering how much he loved him, making poor Tezuka flush crimson.

Two hours later, they were in their cottage. Fuji unpacked their suitcase while Tezuka was cooking dinner. They ate in silence. The only sound they made was to decide what to do tomorrow.

Next morning: Fuji cooked breakfast while Tezuka was out to rent some skis. They decided to spend the day on the runs. Well Fuji took this decision whereas Tezuka would have been fine with a ride in a sleigh. But as he didn't want to upset Fuji he accepted.

They had a lot of fun but in the afternoon Fuji told him that he wanted to have a snowball fight with the kids living in the cottage next to theirs. Tezuka said nothing. He just nodded before going in the cottage. Snowball fights weren't for him. His glasses wouldn't survive such a fight especially with Fuji fighting against him. So he sat in front of the fireplace and read a novel about the Edo Period.

He couldn't concentrate. Fuji and the children were too noisy. He gave up and went to out to watch them. He couldn't help smiling at the scene. Fuji covered by snow and children laughing and running around him. He didn't see time go by. Soon the children were called by their parents. Fuji decided to walk them home. Tezuka, on the other hand, prepared some hot chocolate and made a fire.

When Fuji came home Tezuka was waiting for him with a dry towel. He ushered Fuji in the bathroom and told him to take a shower if he didn't want to be ill. Fuji obeyed. Ten minutes later he was back and sat next to Tezuka. He handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh yes but it would have been funnier with Kuni-chan. These children were lovely."

"I'm glad."

They drank their chocolate in silence. Fuji put his cup on the floor and looked at Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, I want to have a baby."

Tezuka choked on his chocolate.

"What did you say?"

"I want a baby. Playing with these children showed me how life could be with a kid depending on you."

"If we have a baby, do you realize that one of us would have to change his working habits?"

"Yes. And I decided that I would stop traveling. I'll work only in Japan. I'll be the most perfect housewife you can find."

Tezuka nodded.

"We will talk about it when we get home."

Fuji began to be sleepy. He snuggled up to Tezuka's torso.

"Say Kuni-chan, if we have a baby, are you going to play with it in the snow?"

"Of course I will."

He kissed him on the forehead and covered him with a blanket before allowing sleep to take control of him.

* * *

**A/N :** It's the first time I write an OS that quickly. I started it this afternoon and finished it in the evening. I hope you'll like it. If someone could draw the finale scene and send it to me, I would gladly write an OS for him. 


	8. Story 8

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Bunch of one-shot written for my faithful reviewers.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

If you want your own little one-shot just comment with the pairing and a theme. I will be more than happy to write it.

* * *

**Looking for a new love**** for OldFiat**

Sakaki Taro, music teacher and tennis coach in the more than famous Hyoutei Academy, was now single. He divorced his wife. She refused to let him bring up their son the way he wanted. She didn't want him to focus only on tennis and music. Because of that she was the one who got the custody of their child. Sakaki didn't complain at all. He really loved his son but he didn't have time to take care of a seven years old boy.

Yeah Sakaki was now single but he didn't intend to remain that way for too long. He went out in pubs and restaurants, to concerts and to the cinema. He hoped to find the perfect girl, well woman. She had to be young but not too young. She had to like tennis and music. She also had to be good looking. He couldn't spend his life with an ugly woman.

As his outings didn't bring him the perfect wife he decided to go on the internet. He created an account on a dating site, filled the blank on his profile page and uploaded a photo. He spent many evenings waiting for someone to send him a PM. After a month, as no PMs were to be seen in his mailbox, he decided to check some profiles. He selected three women and asked them if they would like to chat with him. Only one of them answered. He decided to wait a little bit more hoping he would get another answer. He waited 5 minutes, 30 minutes, an hour… Nothing. So he decided to chat with the only woman who answered his PM.

Tennis&Music : Hello! How are you?

Forever Sadism : Hi! I'm fine and you?

Tennis&Music: I am fine too. May I ask you why Forever Sadism?

Forever Sadism: Of course. I really like to see people suffering. Moreover I own a whole collection of knives, swords and katanas.

Tennis&Music: You practice kendo? That is great.

Forever Sadism : Not at all. It's only for my personal usage. I also own some voodoo dolls and needles. I use them to help my brothers win their tennis matches.

Tennis&Music: Your brothers are tennis players?

Forever Sadism : Yes. One of them play for Seigaku and the other one for St Rudolph.

Tennis&Music. So you must be Fuji-san?

Forever Sadism : Yes but you can call me Yumiko. And you are Sakaki Taro. Hyoutei tennis coach. The one who wanted my poor little Syusuke to leave his beloved team to play with your school. I wanted to tell you to stop harassing them if you don't want to be the victim of an unfortunate accident.

Reading this Sakaki decided that looking for a girlfriend on the internet was a bit risky. He deleted his account and decided to go to the dating club in which he met his wife ten years ago. He got an appointment with the club's owner to fill the blanks of his application form. The owner needed to know what kind of girl he wanted to meet. It took them three hours to have the file completed. Sakaki was then told to come back in the evening with a red rose. They wanted to check their database to make sure they had someone who could be right for him.

8.30pm. Sakaki entered the club. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie. He had a red rose pined on the collar of his jacket. A waiter saw him and made him sit in a corner of the restaurant. He was facing the door and thus could see who was arriving. Nobody with a red rose. He was starting to lose all his hopes when he saw her. She was tall, had a perfect body, her hair were red and shining in the light of the candelabra. Her dress was black and open till the thigh. He didn't recognize her. She sat and ordered a glass of martini.

When he heard her voice he recognized her.

"Hanamura-sensei?"

She raised her head.

"Oh my… Sakaki-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for my date."

"I am your date. I am supposed to meet a man with a red rose pined on his jacket. You are the only man fitting the description."

"How come a woman like needs a club to find a lover?"

"I would have to ask you the same question. Everybody knows you are a married man."

"I no longer am. I divorced my wife."

"I didn't know. Well I guess the owner put us together because we have the same hobbies. I really like Mozart and the opera."

"I did not expect you to like this kind of music. May I ask you what you think about Nabucco?"

"It is a masterpiece. I have ten Cds but I never had the chance to see it on stage."

"It's a shame. It is really worth being seen. If you want you can come and see it with me. I have some tickets to go to Tokyo Opera. Do you want to go with me?"

"With pleasure."

When Sakaki Taro came home at 3.30 am he had a smile on his face. He never knew Hanamura Aoi could be that nice. He decided to see her on a weekly basis and maybe asking her to marry him if they manage to create a relationship based on trust, tennis, music and love.

* * *

**A/N :** I wrote it on the plane between Rabat and Paris Charles De Gaulle. It's difficult to write in a plane. Not to much spaces… I hope you'll like it. 


End file.
